


I love you too, baby bug.

by tomlinsuckthis



Series: Together for a Lifetime [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Anal Sex, Angst I guess, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Imprinting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, birth scene, larry mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have the strongest bond anyone has ever seen. Can it be upheld even in their most trying months?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too, baby bug.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow this took a very very long time but it's done yay. As always you can find me at tomlinsuckthis.tumblr.com

Louis and Harry's life changes forever on a Thursday. 

-

Louis stares at the white stick in his hand with a little pink plus sign as tears start to stream down his face. He knows that there was a possibility of him getting pregnant, he’s known it was possible since he was sixteen, but he never thought it would happen to them. He always figured they’d have a baby when they were ready, not when Louis was halfway through his first year of Uni and they live in a little shitty flat in London. He was naive and stupid, and now he and Harry have to face the consequences. A baby.

He starts to cry harder and silently thanks the heavens that Harry is at work. He can’t contain the little whimpers he’s making as he cries, and he isn’t prepared to tell Harry what’s wrong. He’s not sure what to do, so he does the only thing that seems to make sense, he calls Zayn.

-

“Lou? Where are you, mate?” Louis hears Zayn call into the quiet flat. In the ten minutes it’s been since he called Zayn in a tizzy he’s left the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and crawled into his and Harry’s bed. (He’s lying specifically on his side of the bed, because the other side smells too much like his mate and one sniff of his scent will thrown Louis into another fit of tears). He’s just remembered that Zayn asked him a question and is about to call back when he feels the Bradford boy slip into the bed behind him. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and squeezes him tightly. “It’s alright, Lou. Everything is going to be okay.”

Thirty minutes later Louis is alone again. After Zayn had slipped in behind him Louis explained why he had called him in a fit of tears, which only caused him to start hysterically crying (again). Zayn managed to calm him down, and gave him advice on how to tell Harry. He said to just come right out and say it, that Harry is Louis’ imprinter and he won’t leave him no matter what. Louis nodded and agreed and kissed Zayn on the cheek before the other man slipped out of bed and scurried home to his imprinter. Except the second he left Louis deflated into the sheets, because no matter how many times people reassure him that Harry won’t leave him no matter what he’s always afraid of it happening. 

So now he’s lying in bed, eyes trained on the blinking red numbers on the bedside clock. Harry should be home any second now, and Louis still has no idea how to break the news of this unexpected pregnancy. As if on cue the front door opens, and the tiniest smile plays at his lips when he hears his boyfriend’s voice. “Boobear?”

“In the bedroom, Hazza.” He cringes at how broken his voice sounds, and prays that Harry didn’t notice. (But of course he did notice, since the pace of his footsteps speeds up and he barges into their bedroom with a worried look etched into his face). Harry takes one look at Louis’ state and frowns, before going over and sitting next to him on the bed.

“Still not feeling any better, boo?” Harry asks, and Louis nods his head, it’s not a lie. The past few days he had been throwing up in the mornings, and had chalked it up to being a stomach bug. If only he knew then what he knows now. He still feels as sick as ever, just for a different reason. “Aw boo. ‘M gonna run to the loo and then we can cuddle in bed, okay?” Louis nods and Harry presses a kiss to his teeny little button nose before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. 

It’s only when Louis hears the bathroom door click shut does he remember what he left on the bathroom counter. “Harry no!” he shouts, jumping up from the bed in a panic. But it’s too late. The door is swinging open and Harry is staring at him, the pregnancy test in his hand. “Hazza,” Louis whispers, bottom lip trembling.

Harry looks down at the pregnancy test, back at Louis and then back down again. Louis holds his breath, just waiting for Harry to lash out at him and kick him out. But that doesn’t happen. Instead Harry is dropping to his knees in front of Louis and placing his hands on his still flat (not for long) stomach.

“Hazza? What are you doing?”

“Lou,” Harry breaths, looking up into Louis’ eyes. Only then does Louis see the pure love and adoration on his boyfriend’s face. Louis feels like crying, so he does. But they’re happy tears this time. Harry isn’t mad. Harry loves him. This is all he’s ever wanted. “You’re having a baby,” he whispers, looking back at Louis’ stomach. “Our baby. My baby.” He makes a noise in the back of his throat and gently presses his face into Louis’ stomach. Louis smiles warmly, and runs a hand through Harry’s curls.

Before the younger boy can even blink Harry is standing in front of him, hands grasping his hips tightly. Louis is about to ask what he’s doing when Harry connects their lips together in a sweet kiss. Louis melts against him, going Lax in his boyfriend’s grip. 

They kiss for a few minutes before Harry pulls away and smiles brighter than the sun. "Louis, this is fantastic. It's horribly timed but fantastic. I-I know my job doesn't make much money and we can barely afford anything but I'll love you and this baby and any other babies we have until the day that I die."

For one in his life Louis is completely and utterly speechless. So he expresses his emotions in the only way he knows how; he cries harder and kisses Harry breathless. 

-

Louis and Harry realize how much they love their baby during their first appointment. 

-

Louis taps his foot nervously, eyes flicking to the clock every few seconds. Harry is sitting next to him, their hands intertwined. Harry squeezes his hand every few seconds, but Louis can't feel it. He can't feel the heat the younger boy is passing to him from where their bodies touch, he can't even feel the worried gaze that his boyfriend is giving him. All he can feel is his heart pounding in his chest. All he can feel is his own nervousness. 

They have their first appointment today and Louis is scared shitless. Maybe he's not even pregnant. Maybe the test was a false positive and all the pregnancy symptoms are symptoms of something else. If Louis wasn't pregnant they'd be crushed, more so Harry then him. 

Louis has never seen his boyfriend as excited for something as he's been for the baby. Since they're on a semester break from Uni Harry picked up extra work for more money, and even swatted the wanted ad out of Louis' hand when he said he'd get a job too. 'I don't want you to put the baby in danger' he'd explained when Louis practically burst into tears. (Damn hormones. They'll be the death of both Harry and Louis). 'We can't put baby bug in danger, can we?' he continued before he leant forward and buried his face in Louis' stomach. He's been absolutely perfect, and Louis not being pregnant would kill him. 

Louis is pulled from the abyss of his thoughts by his name being called. He snaps his head towards the sound to see a nurse standing in an open door way, a smile on her face and a folder in her arms. Louis smiles at her and shoots a glance at Harry before standing up. He let's go of Harry's hand, but the older boy follows dutifully behind him as the nurse leads them to an examination room. 

He hops up on the table and swings his legs back and forth as the nurse does a routine check up on him. (He watches Harry the whole time to keep his eyes off of the sonogram machine in the corner). He's torn from making a funny face at Harry when the nurse tells him the doctor will be in shorty. She gives them both one last smile before leaving the couple alone. 

"You've been really quiet today. What's a matter, boo?" Harry asks as he comes to stand in between Louis' legs. He shrugs, and Harry frowns. "Babe I know something is wrong. Talk to me, yeah? You know if you don't want this baby we can go and have it taken care of, yeah? Don't keep it just because I want it. It's your body."

Louis softens at that, he swears his boy isn't real sometimes, and laces his hands in Harry's curls before yanking him forward and pressing their lips together. They kiss for a moment before Louis pulls away and shakes his head. "First of all, you're crazy if you think I don't want this baby. And I'm just worried is all. Like, what if the test was a false positive? What if I'm not even pregnant? You've been so excited for this baby and I-I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Baby," Harry says softly. "If it turned out the test was a false positive you're the last person I’d be disappointed in. Yeah, I really want this baby, but it’s not like it has to happen right now. And don’t take that the wrong way. I’m ecstatic that it’s happening right now, but if it didn’t happen now and it happened a year or two down the road I’d still be ecstatic. I just want you to be happy and I want to make sure that you make all the decisions and that this is what you want.”

Louis smiles at that, and goes to kiss Harry once again when the door is suddenly opened and the older boy jumps away from him. The doctor gives them a knowing smile, causing Louis’ face to heat up intently. “Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles I’m doctor Allen, lovely to meet you both,” she introduces as she closes the door. Louis watches her open a manilla folder and read it’s contents, noticing it’s the same folder the nurse had earlier. “So Mr. Tomlinson, what brings you here today?”

“Well uhm, about two weeks ago I began throwing up in the mornings and stuff so a week ago I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. So uhm now we’re here.” Dr. Allen just nods as he talks, not even batting an eyelash. Louis is thankful that they came to an obstetrician that specializes in male mate pregnancies,even though male pregnancies have been occurring in   
society for quite a while some doctors are very against it, and look down upon male mates.

“Well if you just take your shirt off and lie down I can take an ultrasound and see what’s going on in there!” Louis nods and follows her instructions, grabbing Harry’s hand as soon as he’s in reach. Louis watches as Dr. Allen sets the machine up, his teeth biting harshly on his bottom lip. “Now this is going to be a little cold,” she warns, before squeezing a blue gel onto Louis’ stomach. He winces slightly, but hardly takes notice to it as the machine is on and Dr. Allen is rubbing the little wand over his belly.

He squints his eyes to see if he can see anything, and huffs out in annoyance when nothing appears. “I can’t see anything!” he complains, causing both the doctor and Harry to laugh.

“That’s because I haven’t found anything yet, love. An embryo is very tiny and sometimes hard to find.” Louis pouts. He just wants to see his baby (if there’s even one in there. Maybe I’m not even pregnant. He thinks to himself). “Ah, there it is!” The doctor exclaims, but all Louis can see on the screen is a little bean shaped thing surrounded by what looks like a bubble. “This right here,” the doctor starts, finger tracing the bubble, “is the amniotic sac. And this little thing right here in the middle is your baby.”

“Wow,” Louis hears Harry breathe, and he looks up to see his boyfriend in total awe. He swears that he can see tears on Harry’s cheeks, and is about to make fun of him for it when he notices that hot tears are running down his cheeks as well. He hadn’t even realized he had begun to cry. “How far along his he?” Harry asks, and Louis squeezes his boyfriend’s hand.  
“About a month and a half. Actually if you’d like I can turn the sound on and you could hear his or her heartbeat? Only if you want.” Louis is about to ask why they wouldn’t want to hear it, but Harry beats him to it. “Some couples that are young, like the both of you, haven’t decided if they are going to keep the baby or not. And sometimes hearing the heartbeat makes it harder for them to make the right decision,” she explains, and yeah that makes sense to Louis.

“I wanna hear it.” Louis tells her, Harry adding in an agreement. The doctor smiles and flips a switch. At first Louis can’t hear anything, but a moment later a quiet fluttering can be heard. Louis’ breath catches in his throat, and he starts to cry even harder. That’s their baby on the screen. That’s their baby’s heartbeat that can be heard. It’s the most amazing and most terrifying thing Louis has ever heard. A moment later the wand is pulled away and the machine is off, but Louis’ tears are still flowing, and he can still hear the fluttering heartbeat of their baby in his ears. He vaguely registers the doctor cleaning off his stomach and her leaving the room, but he isn’t pulled out of his haze until he hears Harry speak.

“Lou. Lou,” Harry whispers softly, and Louis slowly turns to look at him. He’s completely positive that the smile Harry has on his face is brighter than the sun. “That was our baby, Lou. Like a little tiny human being that me and you made together. That’s so, amazing Lou. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Louis replies, still slightly overwhelmed from what just happened. Thankfully Harry notices this, and gives him a kiss on the cheek before helping Louis back into his shirt. When Dr. Allen comes back in Harry does all of the talking for him, and takes the pictures and pill bottles from her before grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him out the door. It isn’t until they’ve made their way back to the car does Louis snap out of his daze and start jumping up and down. “Hazza! We're having a baby!"

-

Sometimes Harry wonders if this is the right thing for him.

-

Harry drums his fingers against the table as the phone rings, waiting for his mum to pick up. Ever since Harry and Louis found out about the baby Harry calls his mum every week on Friday night, since she’s the only one he can complain about Louis to that won’t end up telling his boyfriend. (He learned that the hard way. He used to vent to Liam until one day Louis came home from visiting Zayn and slapped Harry in the face for calling him a ‘hormonal twat’. He never went to Liam or anyone else besides his mum again).

“Eight pm right on the dot, you’re getting quite punctual, young Harold.” Harry can hear the smile in his mum’s voice, and he can feel his shoulders start to relax and the stress begin to melt away.

“Well I am going to be a dad in five months, I should probably start being responsible,” he reminds her with a chuckle. Sometimes he even has to remind himself, even though he lives with Louis, and sees the evidence of their baby everyday. It’s just so surreal to him.

“Oh god don’t remind me. I’m still trying to figure out when my baby boy grew up. It seems like just yesterday I was taking you to your first day of primary school and you clung to my leg for dear life, refusing to let go.”

Harry blushes at that and groans. “Mum! I’m twenty one years old! If you can’t remember me growing up then you should go get checked for Alzheimer's or something. I mean you aren’t getting any younger,” Harry laughs at his own joke, thanking god when his mum laughs to. The laughter dies down both ends are silent. After a moment Harry sighs loudly. “It was a rough week.”

“What happened, babe?”

“Nothing really bad. Louis was his usual moody self and we got into a few tiny fights but that’s normal for us. At least ever since Louis started taking his hormones it’s normal.” That’s the only thing Harry doesn’t like about this baby. It’s changing their relationship. He and Louis used to never fight, but now it seems that they fight at least once a day. Harry thought babies were supposed to improve relationships, so why is theirs ruining them?

“Then what is it, babe? And don’t say nothing, there has to be something wrong.”

“I just,” he pauses so he can run a hand through his hair. “Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake by having Louis keep this baby. I mean I love Louis and I love the baby but I don’t think I’m ready for this. I don’t think I’m ready to be a dad. I’m always at work to try and make some money and when I’m not I’m at home on the computer doing school work and I hate it. I hate that I don’t have a social life anymore. I hate that even when I have some free time Louis breaks down into tears and tells me how much he misses me and how he never gets to spend time with me anymore so I end up staying home. I hate how young we are. Louis’ nineteen, I’m twenty one. We should be out having a good time but here we are picking out nursery colors and stocking up on diapers. I just hate it all.”

Harry’s mum is silent on the other line. Harry is about to check to make sure she’s still there when he hears her sigh. “If you hate it so much then leave.”

“W-what?” Harry asks, completely and utterly confused. That certainly wasn’t the response he was expecting. 

“If you hate it so much then leave.”

“I-I can’t do that. “  
“Why not?”

“I love Louis too much.”

“But isn’t your happiness worth more than that?”

Harry starts to respond, but he hears the front door open, signaling that Louis is home from visiting Zayn. “I’ll call you next week, love you mum, Bye.” He hangs up the phone and leaves it on his desk before going out to the living room and greeting Louis with a kiss. He sits with his boyfriend on the couch as he talks about his day, but all he can hear is his mother’s words, isn’t your happiness worth more than that?

-

Harry finds his happiness a few months later.

-

It’s been a rocky two months for Harry. Louis is now six months pregnant and the only thing that seems to be changing is the size of Louis’ belly. His boyfriend is still a hormonal mess and Harry is still very much unhappy. He still talks to his mum every week, but they haven’t talked about his unhappiness since the day she told him to leave Louis. In fact he hasn’t talked to anyone about it, especially not Louis.

So he just continues to live his same old unhappy life, regretting each time he fucked Louis without a condom (which was every time they fucked). Harry doesn’t really know what went wrong and where. When Louis first told him about the baby he was ecstatic, he thought it was the best thing to ever happen to them. But then Louis’ body started changing and so did their lives. Harry supposes that’s it. When their lives started changing so did his feelings about the baby. 

He just wants to be normal. He doesn’t want to be picking out bassinets and deciding what kind of cake they should have at the baby shower. He wants to be a young adult, care free and having fun, not stressed out and worrying over if they’ll be able to make rent this month. (Harry doesn’t think they’ll be able to). 

He of course hasn’t told Louis about any of his feelings. All it would do is upset his boyfriend and that’s the last thing Harry wants. Louis’ moods are bad enough without anything triggering them, Harry telling Louis he doesn’t want their baby would cause the biggest shit storm the world has ever seen. So he just keeps everything bottled up inside, just waiting for it to explode.

“Hazza!” Louis’ shocked gasp breaks Harry out of his trance and he immediately whips his head around to look at his boyfriend.  
“What is it, boo? What’s wrong? Is the baby okay?” He asks, worriedly. (Even though he isn’t too keen on having this baby doesn’t mean he doesn’t love it). 

“N-no. Just, give me your hand!” 

Harry watched Louis with a confused look on his face, but offers him his hand anyway. He gets even more confused when Louis places it on his bump and leaves it there, his ocean blue eyes watching Harry excitedly. 

“Can you feel it?” He asks after a moment.

“Feel w-” but then he feels it. He feels an itty bitty foot press against his hand. “Holy shit,” he breathes when he feels it happen again, but more forceful this time. “T-The baby. I-I can feel it kicking,” he whispers, looking over to Louis in amazement. His heart swells with affection as he feels the little foot press into his hand repeatedly. This is what this is all for. All of this unhappiness and wondering, it’s for this. This little life that we’re going to bring into this world. Our baby.

“That’s our baby in there, Hazza. We made that little life in there,” Louis tells him in amazement, placing his hand on top of Harry’s on his belly. 

“Love you, Lou. And I love little bug too,” Harry whispers before he leans forward and kisses Louis softly. Harry thought that this baby had taken away the meaning of his life. But he gets it now, the baby is his new meaning in life. That’s what he’s here for now, to take care of his Louis and his baby. He finally gets it. 

-

Not all of Louis’ hormone changes are a bad thing.

-

Sweaty. Louis is impossibly sweaty. He never knew a person could sweat this much. The thing is he’s so sweaty and hot but he’s also incredibly horny. He doesn’t think his cock has ever been as hard as it is right now as it has been in his entire life. Being constantly horny is a new thing for him, the perpetual horniness has finally hit him in his eight month, probably the least sex appleaing month of his pregnancy.

He’s just so fat and blah and he doesn’t know how Harry could even want to be around him, let alone fuck him. And he needs to be fucked. He’d do it himself with one of his toys but it’s two in the morning and Harry is practically laying on him. There’s also the factor of his huge belly in the way, he can barely even get a hand around his cock, he would never be able to fuck himself with a vibrator.  
He really didn’t want to wake Harry up, but he has to. He knows the older boy has work in the morning and needs to sleep but Louis can’t wait. So he nudges Harry’s shoulder lightly, frowning when all he gets is a little grunt. So he shoves him harder and starts whispering his name. 

After a few minutes of the not working Louis gets impatient, so he pushes Harry hard while shouting his name. This gets his attention, and the older boy is jolting awake. 

“What! What is it, Lou? Is everything alright? Is the baby okay?”

Louis nods and whines high in his throat. “Hazza, ‘m horny.” That seems to wake Harry up. He looks down at Louis intensely, and rubs his hand down his boyfriend’s chest over his belly and starts to stroke his cock. 

“Yeah? Need my cock, boo?” Harry asks. His voice is gravely and rough, causing Louis to shiver. 

“Please, Hazza,” he whines, thrusting his hips up slightly. That does it for Harry, and he kisses Louis roughly while maneuvering him onto his side, making sure one of his hands is supporting Louis’ belly at all times. Louis whines against Harry’s mouth and pants when they separate. “Need you. Need you so much, Hazza,” Louis begs.

“Sh it’s okay, boo. I’ll take care of you.” Harry grabs the lube from their bedside table, before he settles in behind Louis on his knees and slicks up three fingers. He tosses the lube aside before he brings his pointer finger down to Louis’ hole and sinks it right in.

“Ah. Ahh. Good ‘s good, Haz,” Louis moans as he starts to fuck himself back on the digit. Harry slips his middle finger in alongside the first and fucks Louis roughly, scissoring his fingers so he can stretch his boyfriend out. “More more more,” Louis pants after another minute, and Harry slips the third and final finger in there.

“Ready for my cock yet, boo?” Harry smirks when Louis nods wildly. He lies down on his side behind the younger boy and throws a leg over his hip before slowly thrusting his cock into Louis’ tight hole. Both boys let out loud moans as Harry buries himself to the hilt for a moment, before he begins fucking Louis roughly. 

“So-so nice,” Louis moans, his eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure.

“Yeah? Like my cock, boo? Like the way it fills you up? Hm? Like feeling full? Do you like the way it hits your prostate? Do you, princess?”

Louis moans loudly and throws his head back against Harry’s shoulder. He reaches a hand down to stroke his cock but Harry swats it away.

“No. You’re gonna come from my cock and my cock only,” he growls in his ear.  
“Shit Hazza. So good. Love your dick. Love it so much. Fuck me harder.”

“What’s the magic word, princess?”

“Please. Please fuck me harder.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry growls as he licks the shell of Louis’ ear. He grabs the blue eyed boy’s hips tightly and starts to pound into him, the tip of his cock hitting Louis’ prostate head on with each thrust. 

“Not gonna last much longer,” Louis grunts, gripping the bedsheets tightly. 

“Look at you, Lou. You’re so full of my baby, so full of my cock. Look so good, babe. Love you like this. When you get all hot and sweaty, fucking yourself back onto my cock. So filthy, Lou. So filthy and so gorgeous.”

Harry’s words push him over the edge, and he’s coming all over his tanned, stretched belly with a shout of his lovers name. Louis’ hole tightening and quivering around Harry’s cock does it for him, and he bites down on Louis’ pulse point to muffle the shouts of his release. 

After he comes down from his high Harry slips out of Louis carefully, and heads to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean him off with. Once they’re both clean and cuddling in bed Harry kisses Louis’ neck softly as he rubs his boyfriend’s big belly.

“Night baby bug. Daddy loves you.”

 

-

This whole journey ends much like it started, on a Thursday.

-

“Harry!” Louis shouts cautiously. There’s a gross wetness soaking through his trousers and onto the couch, and if it’s what he thinks it is then he’s going into labor. He thought he might, but he passes his pains off as Braxton Hicks contractions. He had been having them for days so he assumed that today was no different, but it turns out he was wrong.

“Yeah, boo?” Harry asks as he enters the living room from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. 

“My water just broke.”

Harry drops the towel, completely stunned. “What?”

“My water just broke,” he repeats. “The baby is coming now!” He shouts, hoping to shock his boyfriend into action. Thankfully it does.

“Oh my god, Lou! This is fantastic! I’m going to go get the bags you stay right here!” he shouts before he runs towards the bedrooms, stumbling over his giraffe sized legs as he goes.

“Doofus,” Louis mutters, affection in his voice. But then he’s hit with a strong contraction and he digs his nails into the arm of the sofa in pain. “Fucking doofus! How dare you do this to me!” he yells, all the affection out of his voice.

Harry stumbles back into the room, bags slung over his shoulders and keys in hand. “I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry mumbles as he helps Louis off of the sofa and into his shoes.

“You’re going to be fucking sorry. You’re never fucking me again,” he grunts as another contraction comes along, and he squeezes Harry’s hand extra hard, just to be an asshole. Once they’re out of the flat Harry starts leading Louis towards the stairs. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“The stairs?” Harry asks timidly.

“You want me to walk down twenty flights of stairs while in labor? Are you fucking mad?”

“But Louis what if the elevator breaks down or something and we’re stuck in there?”

Louis huffs out in annoyance and rips himself from Harry’s grip before heading towards the elevator. “They only way you’re getting me to go down those stairs is for you to carry me.”

Harry sighs and follows behind Louis, mumbling a quiet ‘yes dear’.

-

They make it to the hospital without any problems (Louis only threatened Harry’s life twice so he considers in a success), and now Louis’ laying in a hospital bed, in pain and as miserable as ever.

“What can I do?” Harry asks, pushing Louis’ sweaty fringe away from his forehead. 

“Unless you can get this baby out of me right now just sit there and shut up,” Louis grunts as he makes his way through another contraction. The doctor walks in to give Louis the epidural, and Harry sighs in relief. He loves Louis, but in labor Louis is a lot worse than just plain old hormonal Louis.  
“Love you, Hazza. You’re such a good boyfriend,” Louis mumbles as Harry runs a cool, damp cloth across his forehead. The epidural made him much more tolerable, which makes Harry a lot happier.

“Love you too, boo.The doctor says it’s almost time, you ready to meet our baby bug?”

Louis nods and smiles happily as the doctor and a few nurses come in to finish setting everything up. ‘Can’t wait. You think it’s going to be a boy or a girl?” They didn’t want to know the sex, they wanted it to be a nice surprise on the day he or she was born.

“I’ll be happy with anything, but a girl would be nice.” Louis nods in agreement.

“Alright you two, it’s time to push. You ready?” The doctor asks, and Louis nods. “Alright, Louis. When you feel your next contraction give me a big ole push, okay?”

“You can do it, baby, I believe in you,” Harry encourages as Louis starts to push, his face turning red from exertion and little grunts leaving his mouth. “Doing so good, gorgeous. That was amazing,” he continues as Louis takes a deep breath before pushing again. 

“I can see the head, you’re almost there, keep going!”

“I hate you,” Louis grunts. “You’re lucky I won’t cut your dick off. Fuck you Harry Styles, fuck you.”

Harry doesn’t take Louis’ words to heart, he just leans forward and kisses his temple. “Doing such a good job, sweetie. Just keep pushing! We’re going to meet our little bug soon!”

A few pushes later a loud cry is sounding throughout the room, and for once it’s not coming from Louis. Nope, it’s coming from the little baby in the doctor’s arms. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.” As the doctor places her on Louis’ chest and Harry grabs the scissors to cut the cord both men start to cry.

“Hi gorgeous. I’m your daddy and I love you very much,” Louis coos before she’s taken away to be washed, weighed and measured. The doctors and nurses get Louis all cleaned up before leaving the two of them alone. 

Harry sits down on the side of Louis’ bed and strokes his face. “You did it, Lou. You brought our little girl into the world. “

“Just what you wanted too, a girl,” Louis tells him with a smile on his face.

“Would have been happy with an alien as long as I got to raise that alien with you.”

-  
Harry and Louis start a new journey in their lives on a Thursday.

-

Louis is sitting in bed feeding their two week old daughter, Liliana Grace Styles, when Harry comes in from work. Louis had quit Uni months ago so he could be a stay at home dad, and Harry doesn’t mind going to work everyday, not anymore. He’ll do anything for his Louis and is Lily. So that’s why he has a diamond encrusted silver band in his pocket. He and Louis are already bonded for life, but he wants the whole world to know it to.

He sits down on the bed next to Louis and kiss his lips briefly, before kissing Lily on the head. “Hey boo, hey bug. Have a good day?”

“Mhm. Uncle Zayn and Uncle Niall stopped by to see us. And then I had a chat with my mum and then one with your mum. We went to Tescos and picked up some groceries and then we had a nap.”

Harry smiles. “Sounds like a busy day.”

Louis returns his smile, but it’s even brighter. He puts the now empty bottle on the nightstand and transfers Lily to his shoulder before burping her gently. “Nope, it was the perfect day.”

“Want me to make it even more perfect?” Louis nods, looking slightly confused. Harry reaches into his pocket and grabs the black box before sinking down on one knee. Louis gasps, realization hitting him like a train.

“Harry? Are you- oh gosh!”

“Louis William Tomlinson, you are the most amazing boyfriend and mate a guy could ever ask for. When we found each other at that script concert and I laid eyes on you I immediately knew I was the luckiest guy in the world. And then you moved here to London and you gave me one of the greatest gifts a guy could ever be given, a beautiful baby girl. You’re mine forever, and I want the whole world to know.” He opens the box, revealing the simple silver band encrusted with five diamonds. It took him months to save up for it, but seeing the way Louis’ eyes sparkle with tears and how his mouth is slightly agape was worth it all. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

The words are barely out of Harry’s mouth when Louis is nodding yes, using his free arm to pull Harry in for a hug and a sweet kiss. Once they pull away Harry slips the ring on Louis’ finger and they both admire it for a moment, it looks amazing. 

“I love you so much, Harry.” Lily burps louder than she ever has before, causing Harry and Louis to burst out into hysterics. “I love you too, baby bug.”


End file.
